This invention relates generally to sports equipment carrying bags and more particularly to an improved suspension means.
Some types of exercise are carried out on stationary gym equipment or apparatus used in one location, whereas other exercise involves movement without accompanying apparatus, such as running. When the exercise takes place over a long period of time, it may be desirable to have various accessories to relieve the tedium such as radios or tape recorders and to provide refreshment, such as a water bottle. It would be useful to have a sports accessory bag to carry these various objects and to keep them close at hand, especially where the objects require frequent use or attachment to the body such as earphones connected by a wire to a radio or tape recorder.
Most stationary sports apparatus includes some sort of handlebar or horizontal bar on which a suitable accessory bag may be suspended. On the other hand, the suspension device may not be suitable for portable use, as may be needed by a runner.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved sports accessory bag for use either with stationary apparatus or which is portable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved convertible suspension means for a sports accessory bag.